miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Agreste mansion
The is the residence of Gabriel Agreste and Adrien Agreste. Appearance Exterior The Agreste mansion is at least four stories tall and has a basement. On the outside, it is tan and cream with black shingles on the roof. The first two stories are cream and tan, except for the right side of the house, which is covered in ivy. Two domed roofs are on the third story, the space between them more interior room. The fourth floor is a large attic. At the very top of the house is a cupola. The back of the house has a large wall of windows on the second floor. These are the windows to Adrien's room. There is also a small back yard. The front of the house is surrounded by a large fence, preventing people from getting into the large courtyard. This fence does not prevent people from looking into Adrien's room. There is a garage on the lower right at the front of the house. There also appear to be doors on the inside right and left of the walls. There are awnings covering these doors.These doors do not lead to the outsides of the walls. When in an emergency, the house will go under lockdown and metal will shield the windows and walls from the attack. The front gate will also be reinforced. This emergency system fails in "Simon Says". Interior There are several rooms in the Agreste mansion, some of which have not been seen yet. Inside on the first floor is Gabriel's atelier, a large dining room, and possibly the kitchen. There appears to be a door on the right side of the stairs on the first floor, and there is a sitting area to the left of the stairs. The second floor is mainly Adrien's bedroom. A portrait of Adrien and his father looms over the first flight of stairs behind Adrien's room. Both doors beside the painting lead to Adrien's room. The stairs leading off the sides of Adrien's room loop around to an indoor balcony above the entrance. There are two unknown rooms off the left and right staircases on the second floor, directly above the atelier and dining room. To the right of the second floor, either on the second floor or on the third, is a room where Gabriel works. It has black and purple vertical stripes inside it. It is unknown whether this is Gabriel's bedroom, and it has been seen only once in "the Bubbler" when he contacts Nathalie in a video message. Residents * Gabriel Agreste * Adrien Agreste * Plagg Employees * Nathalie Sancoeur (Gabriel's assistant/receptionist) * Adrien's bodyguard (Agreste household driver/bodyguard) * Unnamed chef Sightings Episodes Other Trivia * The mansion is located near the Eiffel Tower and the Le Grand Paris Hotel. * The front door camera from "The Bubbler" is similar to Jabba the Hutt's Palace in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. * The residents can get room service, as seen in "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)" when Adrien has Camembert delivered to his room for Plagg. es:Mansión Agreste fr:Manoir Agreste pt-br:Mansão_dos_Agreste Category:Places Category:Fictional places Category:Buildings Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Homes